Las acciones detrás de las Palabras
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Two Shot donde las palabras (y la carencia de ellas) van de la mano. KiriAsu.
1. Palabras

_Palabras~_

* * *

 **I.**

Palabras.

Y solo palabras.

Las palabras eran fáciles de pensar, pero no de decir.

Y sobretodo para Kirito, ese espadachín que se le apodaba el _Beater_ , el que no sabia como usarlas. Al ver a ese ángel parado frente a él, usando ese _rapier_ a la velocidad de la luz. Sabe que ella no sabe de skills ni terminología gamer, pero su jugada es perfecta.

No puede pedirle que se quede a su lado, pese a que de momento es lo que más desea. Que ella, que _Asuna_ siga haciendo equipo con él. Pero no seria justo, ni para ella, ni para él.

Así que se calla las palabras de suplica, aquello de " _yo te cuidaré_ " para decirle que debe hacerse fuerte.

Y alejarse.

Ella no deja de sorprenderle.

A pesar de que hace un año era una novata, ahora es la sublider de uno de los gremios más fuertes del juego. Y ese porte aguerrido le suma belleza y atractivo a esa joven mujer que siempre le ha parecido un misterio.

La relación de ambos en esos momento no es la mejor. La aparente indiferencia de Asuna, sumada a su carencia de comunicación provoca una tirantez que él no quiere pero sabe que es necesaria.

—¿Entonces como debo llamarte? ¿Subcomandante?

La respuesta de la bella muchacha no se deja esperar.

—Dime Asuna— le dice altiva.

Y ahí queda, ese otro intento de conversación. Mientras por dentro él quisiera que todo fuera diferente, que fuera como al principio cuando parecían conocerse con solo mirarse. Pero mucha agua ha pasado bajo ese puente, y las cosas no volverán a ser las mismas.

.

 **II.**

¿O sí?

El destino ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas, y otra vez ambos han vuelto a verse las caras. Y esta vez por necesidad, o por azar sus caminos siguen uniéndose. Ella lo invita a su casa para saborear ese espécimen rango _s_ y él no puede evitar la pena que siente al verla sin el conocido uniforme de su gremio, se ve tan humana, tan familiar y tan... hermosa. Que le trae a la mente aquellos recuerdos de cuando la vio por primera vez casi año y medio atrás dentro de aquel calabozo del piso 1. Cuando le pareció una estrella fugaz...

Sin embargo aquí está ahora frente a él, sonriendo y exigiéndole que volvieran a formar una _party_ como antes. El fantasma de sus errores pesa sobre su ánimo. _No quiere que nada malo le pase._ Y siente que de seguir así el mal agüero tomará control de sus acciones otra vez.

Pero Asuna es necia tanto como él es testarudo, e insiste en seguirle, estar juntos... ¿ser amigos? ¿Porque esa analogía suena -a su criterio- tan grande y a la vez tan pequeña? ¿Cómo si encajara, pero a la vez no?

Ella cocina como los dioses. Es increíble que alguien haya gastado su tiempo libre dentro de aquella trampa mortal para aprender a cocinar, pero otra vez, ella lo sorprende. Y lo hace. Y es majestuosa.

Toda en ella es majestuoso. Su mente lo dice a gritos, pero por supuesto ninguna palabra sale de su boca. ¿Que pensaría ella si soltara algo semejante? Porque si bien no es bueno con las palabras, mucho menos lo es para actuar. Es impulsivo, y eso demostró cuando luego de que Asuna le ensañara esa salsa de soja casera, él le lamiera los dedos sin pensar.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer algo semejante?

Obviamente ni siquiera está arrepentido de ese impulso.

.

 **III.**

The Gleam Eyes delimita lo que pronto será su futuro y su principal deseo dentro del juego. Ella no tiene problemas en arrojarse contra el peligro, y eso lo demostró cuando por poco se sacrificó por los integrantes de la Armada.

Él no iba a permitirlo. Nunca iba a permitir que algo malo le ocurriera. Fin de la discusión.

Y mientras usa su 'arma secreta' para salvar a todos -incluido él mismo- comprende que quizás no es el único con ese desorden emocional. Cuando Asuna lo abrazó con tanto ahínco supo que ese era el lugar al que siempre habría de volver y reposar.

¿Cuántos encuentros con la muerte ha tenido en esos días? Ya perdió la cuenta; primero el jefe del piso 74, luego Heathclif, y por último Kuradeel quien no solo quiso arrebatar su vida, sino que también hizo lo posible por acabar con la de ella.

Eso nunca lo permitirá. Y no lo permite. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza logra proteger lo que más ama. Y fue la primera vez que pudo soltar su lengua y decir aquello que guardaba hace tanto tiempo.

 _Mi vida te pertenece, Asuna. Así que úsala como quieras..._

.

 **IV.**

Y así como fue bueno para decir lo que había en su corazón, también fue bueno para equivocarse. Su falta de palabras no tiene remedio. Y aquel _' Esta noche quiero estar contigo_ ' lo persiguió por mucho tiempo, para su bochorno. Aunque ahora Kirito no puede negar que esa confusión fue la mejor que haya tenido en su vida, de otra forma no habría sido capaz de conocer las delicias de la intimidad. La piel de una mujer es tan suave como dicen, y el cuerpo femenino es uno de los secretos más preciados que pueda existir. Y los secretos de _su_ Asuna, orgullosamente sabe que ella le pertenece, han sido lo más hermoso, lo más perfecto que sus dos años en SAO pudieron darle.

Y no fue una sola vez que descubrió _ese_ beneficio, quizás su subconsciente estaba más despierto que él, pero cuando le propuso matrimonio, y ella contra todo pronóstico aceptó. Supo que se había beneficiado con otras formas de placer.

Grandemente.

.

 **V.**

La vida de casados es... no miel sobre hojuelas. Sino un ajuste donde dos personas con vidas completamente diferentes, se unen para crear una nueva etapa con todo el bagaje de la existencia por la que han transitado. Eso fue lo que pasó con este par tan disparejo como el día y la noche.

Asuna siendo siempre el centro de atención, tan blanca y pura como una estrella fugaz, junto a Kirito, alguien asocial, parco e indiferente que prefería pasar desapercibido a ser novedad. Que usaba el color negro para esconderse. Todo en Asuna _brillaba_ , hasta su color de cabello, como las naranjas, como el atardecer, como el fuego que todo lo quema...

¿Porque alguien tan luminosa como ella estaría junto a el, tan opaco, tan carente de brillo?

—¿Porqué estás con alguien como yo cuándo puedes tener al mejor? Alguien similar a ti, que refleje tu luz y no la apague...—dice en voz baja en dirección a la chica que duerme a su lado en la mecedora. Su mejilla aterciopelada usa su hombro de almohada y el sol de la tarde brilla en su cabello.

Kirito no se cansa de preguntarse eso, pero al ser corto de palabras no se atreve a exteriorizarlo cuando ella esta despierta. Teme la respuesta. Teme que ella diga que todo fue un error, y que lo mejor es que vuelvan a ser amigos.

.

 **VI.**

—Porque te amo.

La voz de Asuna, ligeramente más adulta y dulce cumple su propósito, y él no hace otra cosa más que verla con sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Sonó tan clara, tan directa que no hay dejo de duda.

—Te amo kazuto-kun— cada vez que dice su nombre siente la caricia osada de su paladar al nombrarlo.

—Yo también te amo, Asuna —contesta y entonces va al encuentro de sus labios, y se sacia de sus besos.

Con el correr de los años ha dejado de preguntarse tantos _¿Porqué?_ y contentarse solo con los hechos. El tener a esa bella mujer a su lado en el mundo real es más de lo que pudiera pedir.

Y aunque sabe que quizás no la merezca, es lo que la vida le ha dado y él no esta dispuesto a perderle. La abraza contra sí oyendo las risitas que escapan de sus labios de cereza, y como tantas veces su cuerpo reacciona a su piel suave, a su perfume, y a su calor. Y se regocija.

¿Que importa que sea corto de palabras? Ella lo conoce tan bien que adivina lo que sea que está pensando, completa sus oraciones, y es quien está a su lado en todo momento. Su complemento. O como dicen los románticos empedernidos; _su otra mitad._

Diez años atrás a esta parte si alguien le decía que habría de encontrar a su alma gemela dentro de un juego de la muerte (del cual renegó con uñas y dientes en su momento) no lo hubiera creído. ¡Es que todo ese hecho suena terriblemente risible! Sin embargo aquí está, caminando de la mano con quien es su esposa tanto de este lado como del otro.

Su nula comunicación no ha sido tan mala si hoy lo ha puesto donde está.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _-Fanfic hecho para el aniversario de un grupo de whatsapp en el que solía estar._


	2. Las acciones detrás de las palabras

_**L** as acciones detrás de las palabras._

 _._

* * *

Él no es demostrativo, ni cariñoso, ni romántico. Asuna sabe sin temor a equivocarse que para su novio las prioridades van más allá del simple sentimentalismo. Y luego de todos esos años de conocerlo ya no se preocupa por su indiferencia y su tosquedad.

Kazuto no es muy diestro con las palabras, pero sí con las acciones.

Y ella pronto entiende que él dice frases enteras, conversaciones profundas y fabulosas a través de sus actos. Es corto en el habla, pero _en lo que hac_ _e_ deja entrever un sinnúmero de palabras hermosas.

— _Gracias… te amo Kirito-kun…_

— _..._

.

.

.

 **I.**

Kazuto come a toda prisa. En más de una ocasión mientras Asuna va por la mitad de su plato, el muchacho ya ha terminado el suyo, y ahí se dirige a la cocina para servirse otro —y otro más— hasta que la comida que ella ha preparado desaparece.

—Kirito-kun; si comes tan rápido no alcanzas a degustar el sabor de los ingredientes, ni de distinguir cada condimento —le reprocha con un puchero.

Él entonces se detiene y empieza a masticar despacio. Obviamente para darle el placer a ella cuyos modales son dignos de la reina de Inglaterra.

—La comida de Asuna es deliciosa… —sentencia como si nada mientras ella ingiere el último bocado —Y es una falta de educación no saborearla como se debe…

Ella suelta una risita, no entiende —¿Que cosas dices baka?

Pero Kazuto vuelve a internarse dentro de ese silencio que es tan familiar para él, y adoptando ese mismo aire apático procede a levantar los platos, para luego hundirse hasta los codos de espuma y detergente. No dice nada, ni se queja de la situación.

El rostro de Asuna está sonriente y parándose a su lado le ayuda a secar y guardar los trastes. El ambiente entre ambos es tan íntimo y delicioso que ninguno de los dos se atreve a romperlo.

.

.

.

 **II.**

A veces cuando ella va a la casa de él suele encontrarlo encerrado como ermitaño en su habitación, absorto en esas tres pantallas que destilan códigos de izquierda a derecha, de arriba a abajo en un idioma que por más que lo intente jamás llegará a descifrar.

Y puede estar de pie tras su silla por incontables horas que él no descubrirá que ella se encuentra ahí, sino hasta que haga algún movimiento que lo alerte de su presencia.

Aunque lo acuse de monopolizar a Yui-chan —Asuna no se molesta por eso, entiende que la pixie es indispensable en sus investigaciones— y luego le cuenten lo que estuvieron haciendo, que ella no entenderá ni media palabra, siente que son parte de dos mundos completamente distintos que de alguna manera retorcida se complementan como dos piezas de rompecabezas.

Lo entiende cuando de la nada Kazuto se gira en su dirección y como si retomara alguna vieja conversación, dice con animosidad.

—He modificado la vieja app que tenias en el móvil, ahora podrás hablar con Yui con más soltura, hacer una video llamada sin riesgo de que la aplicación se cierre involuntariamente. Además he revisado y desinstalado todo aquello que llenaba la caché… —y sigue diciendo más cosas sin sentido. Asuna lo único que entiende es que su móvil está más ligero y funcionará con rapidez.

—Gracias Kirito-kun.

Guarda el aparato en el bolsillo de su falda y se sienta en una esquina de la cama viéndolo trabajar en sus códigos.

—Por cierto —Kazuto mueve los dedos sobre el teclado, su vista fija en esos jeroglíficos que corren infinitamente en la pantalla —También instalé una alarma para que pueda despertarte cuando te quedas dormida; si no has apagado tu móvil, este inmediatamente llamará al mío para que hable contigo.

—¿Eh? —ella ríe avergonzada, pero el muchacho no voltea a verla.

.

.

.

 **III.**

Asuna camina de arriba abajo por su habitación, siente la imperiosa necesidad de morderse las uñas de la ansiedad que siente. Kazuto solo la observa en silencio.

Finalmente ella se tira en su lecho con expresión devastada.

—No iré.

—¿Por qué?

—Mi vestido favorito… —gimotea señalando esa prenda negra que cuelga despampanante en el perchero. Esta roto, y tal vez algo descolorido.

Quizás sea algo pasado de moda, pero es la prenda favorita de Asuna. _Y Kazuto lo sabe_ , ya que él se lo obsequió en alguno de sus múltiples aniversarios.

Toma el vestido y en silencio lo examina, su rostro no transmite emoción. Solo voltea a verla y le dice sin entonación —Sí irás, preparate.

—¡Pero…!

Sin embargo él ya ha salido con la prenda entre sus manos.

En lo que le lleva prepararse, han pasado como cuatro horas. Su cabello luce hermoso peinado a un costado de su cuello, el maquillaje que usa es suave y pese a sus ojos tristes luce hermosa.

Cuando la puerta se abre, Kazuto entra vistiendo formal, con su cabello engominado hacia atrás. Luce muy guapo, y pese a su expresión indiferente ella lo encuentra irresistible.

Pierde momentáneamente el hilo de lo que ocurre cuando él le extiende un envoltorio. Se cierra la bata con modestia, pese a todo aún se siente tímida de compartir esa clase de intimidad con él. Retira el papel y encuentra su vestido. Su amado vestido negro todo almidonado y compuesto que despide un exquisito perfume a vainillas.

Él no dice palabras, le hace un ligero gesto de _'Te espero en el vestíbulo'_ y sale.

Asuna examina la prenda.

Ha sido lavada y planchada.

Y la han cocido y zurcido prolijamente.

Kazuto sabe cocer. Como su madre trabajaba a tiempo completo fuera de casa, forzosamente ha aprendido de muchas labores domesticas. Y no es algo de lo cual reniegue.

Asuna vuelve a sonreír encantada.

.

.

.

 **IV.**

—¿Qué haces? —Asuna abre los parpados con esfuerzo. La figura fantasmal se mueve frente a ella arropándola para que volviera a dormirse.

—Voy a buscar un vaso de agua, siempre te despiertas con sed pasada la medianoche ¿verdad?

Ella parpadea confundida, tiene sueño, hunde la mejilla en la almohada y deja que sus ojos se cierren.

—No te desveles demasiado, tienes que trabajar mañana… —musita con ese tono de voz que suscita que está a un paso de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

 **V.**

Está con un suéter liviano y mueve sus hombros entumecidos hacia atrás mientras se concentra en leer en su tablet. Ha leído la misma línea como veinte veces pero su mente se niega a comprenderla.

De pronto siente la cobija de algo tibio sobre sus hombros y la promesa de un café humeante que se ubica frente a ella.

—Has estudiado mucho —la voz de Kazuto la sobresalta cuando se sienta junto a ella en el sofá. Sin añadir palabra ella se deja caer contra él, estremeciéndose imperceptible ante su calor —Descansa.

Asuna lo espía de soslayo, su mandíbula cuadrada y masculina, sus ojos acerados tan hipnotizantes, la amplia fortaleza de su cuerpo, sus brazos protectores y siempre familiares.

Sonríe sin poder evitarlo y apoya los labios en su hombro —También te amo mucho…

Él la mira sorprendido por la repentina frase sin ton ni son. Pero Asuna niega con la cabeza y se hunde un poco más contra su cuerpo. Lo abraza.

Él es su ancla.

A pesar de su falta de elocuencia, Asuna no puede negar que ese hombre la ama con todo su ser. Es cierto que no se lo dirá con palabras las veinticuatro horas al día, pero se lo dice con detalles y acciones todo el tiempo.

Desde esa taza de café humeante que no le ha pedido, o el vaso de agua en su mesa de luz cuando sufre de sed o de insomnio. La manta extra que la cobija cuando repasa sus clases en la sala. El que le explique una y cien veces las aplicaciones de su móvil cuando intenta hablar con Yui-chan… Y hasta el insólito hecho de comerse toda la comida que ella prepara.

Sí, Kazuto será algo cortante e indiferente. No reluce muchas emociones, _salvo cuando están en la intimidad_ _que se libera por completo_ , pero así lo conoció muchos, muchos años atrás. Y así lo amó.

—Te amo mucho Kazuto-kun —repite y roza sus labios contra la mejilla del joven. Éste la mira arqueando una ceja tan apático y serio como siempre mientras se deja besar —Mucho.

A pesar del tiempo que se conocen logra sonrojarlo apenas, pero la mano del muchacho se hunde entre su cabello mientras se lo revuelve.

—¿Quieres otro café?

¿Hay alguna duda de lo mucho que la ama?

Asuna se ríe y asiente.

.

* * *

 _Feliz cumple Natiu! aka Selector18_

 _Gracias por tu bonita amistad! Eres una hija increible y tu madre ( o sea yo) está muy orgullosa de ti ^^_

 _bueno… quería hacerte algo cursi y bonito y se me ocurrió esto. Espero que te guste._

 _Siempre nos quejamos de que Kirito es demasiado falto de palabras en lo que se refiere a Asu, pero en las cosas que hace (no involucrarla en GGO, ayudarla a que puedan entrar a la camara del Boss junto a los Sleeping Knights, el banquete que le preparó, la dirección de Yuuki, instalarle las app en el móvil para que pueda hablar con Yui, protegerla antes de que le inyecten el paralizante y hasta dejarle que ella controle sus pulsaciones en los tomos de Alicization) habla de lo mucho -mucho- que la ama. Está bien, no se lo dirá en las palabras "Te amo" pero lo manifiesta todo el tiempo cuando la cuida. Y apuesto a eso._

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _Reviews?_


End file.
